The Little Mer-Riding Hood
Cast: *Ariel - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Eric - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Flounder - Pinocchio *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *King Triton - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain & Panic (Hercules; 1997) *Harold the Seahorse - Thumper (Bambi) *Grimsby - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Carlotta - Granny (Goldie & Bear) *Chef Louie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Max - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Ursula as Vanessa - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Giant Ursula - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Adrina - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Attina - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Adella - Bridget (Vampirina) *Alana - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Arista - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Aquata - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Womenwashers - Little Old Women (Goldie & Bear), Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Gingerbread Witch (Goldie & Bear) *The Priest - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert/(Daughters of Eugene) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 3 - Red at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 4 - Red Meets Hubie *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 5 - Maleficent Watches Red *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 9 - Miles is Saved/"Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 11 - Red's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 12 - Maleficent's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 13 - In Miles's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 14 - Dinner at the Kingdom/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 17 - Maleficent Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 20 - Maleficent's Wrath *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Miles from Tomorrowland *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Tangled *Tangled: Ever After *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Sleeping Beauty; (1959) *Hercules; (1997) *Bambi *Bambi II *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Lady and the Tramp *Sofia the First *Vampirina *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: Baymax's Return Gallery: Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ariel Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Eric Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Flounder Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Scuttle Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as King Triton Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Ursula Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Flotsam and Jetsam Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Harold the Seahorse Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Grimsby Granny.jpg|Granny as Carlotta Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Chef Louie Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Max Sofia the first 1.png|Princess Sofia as Vanessa Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Giant Ursula 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks as Adrina Vampirina 1.jpg|Vampirina Hauntley as Attina Bridget 1.jpg|Bridget as Adella Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Alana Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Arista NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Aquata Seven Dwarfs.gif|The Seven Dwarfs as Jig Dancing Sailors Little-Old-Lady.png|Little Old Women, Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Cass Hamada, Ginger (Goldie and Bear).png|And Gingerbread Witch as The Womenwashers Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as The Priest Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof